deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Carnage vs Carmine
Descripton Marvel vs Under-Night IN-BIRTH! They're psychotic, murderous bastards, and they're ready to duke it out on this DEATH BATTLE! Interlude Wizard: Blood: the very thought of it sends chills down ones spine. Boomstick: Carnage: the Sinister Symbiote of Marvel Comics! Wizard: And Carmine: The psychotic hemokenetic of Under Night IN-BIRTH Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wizard: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle! Carnage Wizard: Cletus Kasady had a far ''from normal childhood. That's mainly due to his drive to just...kill everything, and everyone '''Boomstick: Yeah, be it dogs, old lady's in wheelchairs, or everyone in an orphanage! Cletus didn't discriminate.' Wizard: Ant that's really his'' only'' redeeming quality. That is unless you're into psychopathic serial killers, looking at you, Tumblr. Anyway, after years and years of god knows what, the police finally catch up to him, and he was convicted for 11 murders. Boomstick: That's only the 11 they knew about! Wizard: When put in prison, his cellmate was none other, than Eddie Brock. Or as he's better known as...Venom. Boomstick: Well, when Venom broke out of prison, it left a piece of itself behind, and Cletus ended up finding it. It bonded to his bloodstream, making a suit..made..of blood, it's kinda disgusting Wizard: From that day forward, Cletus took on a new alias: Carnage! Boomstick: A fitting name for a psychopathic murderer! Wiz: Right, Cletus and his new friend wreaked havoc wherever they went. And the new Symbiote attached to him helped greatly Boomstick: This bad boy can make weapons literally outh of anywhere! Like axes, swords, clubs, and he can grow sharp tentacles out of his back! And the creepiest part, at least in my opinion is he can DETACH THESE AND USE THEM AS PROJECTILES! Wizard: And if you're very VERY far away from this man you still aren't safe...because he can fly- Boomstick: WAIT HE CAN FLY!? Wizard: Yes, he can fly! And with the Symbiote, Carnage's healing is insane. He's laughed off Spider-Man's strongest punch, bombared by missiles and was only mildly annoyed. He can survive in space, AFTER being ripped in two. AND he survived a gene bomb explosion to the face which is a nuke that can wipe out humanity, this bomb was created by Apocalypse. Boomstick: This guy is so agile, that even SPIDER-MAN HIMSELF has trouble dodging his attacks! Wizard: Yeah, Carnage is not to be trifled with. He can throw 80 ton tanks around like rag-dolls, he could tear out an adamantium Sentinel's eye, and ripped a reinforced door, right off of his hinges not to mention his tendrils can find you in mere seconds. Carnage once climbed to the Empire State Building and found a reporter about 2 miles away, given the amount of time shown to when the tendrils spawned from Carnage's body, and the time they found the reporter. They moved at around Mach 2 speed! Boomstick: Wow, that's kinda fast- but not really the fastest we had on this show, so far. He's faster and more agile then either Spider-Man, or Venom, he caught Nova, can keep up with Deadpool, and blited a squad of soldiers, while going through a pipe! Wizard: Carnage can pull himself together from almost any wound, and his body can become malleable, like picture a human body morphing into a giant mouth and swallowing someone alive, kind of like that! Also, with a single touch of his Symbiote, one can become infected, and then Carnage can torture them, at his leisure. Boomstick: Have we mentioned that Carnage is a fucking psychopath!? Wizard: Many, many times. With how much of a monster he is, every monster has a weak-point. If Carnage is completely obliterated, he won't have anything to come back. Not to mention sharing all the standard Symbiote weaknesses to sound, heat and the like- Boomstick: Yeah, and the first time him and Spider fought, he was beaten by Spidey blasting heavy metal! And how it was "ultimately" defeated, Spidery straight up ripped the Symbiote off of then host, Norman Osborn, and incinerated it. Wizard: It didn't stay dead for long, as the Symbiote is directly connected to Cletus's bloodstream. If you're in the general vacinity of Carnage, you better pray your death is a quick and painless one. Carnage: I'm not Cletus Kasady...not anymore. I'm my true self, now! I'm.....'CARNAGE!!'' Carmine Wizard: The Hollow Night is a realm that manifests once every month in random areas, and it is the realm of the voids. Only those known as In-Births can hope to defend themselves. And only so many actually awaken to harness the power of EXS. '''Boomstick: And one In-Birth you definetely do NOT want to be on the bad side, is under the alias: Crimson Origon. Carmine Prime! Wizard: Carmine, like Carnage, is a fucking psychopath. He fights just for the hell of it, and is just overall pretty sadistic. He's a 3rd year student at the same high school the main character goes to, and he likes referring to himself as the scum of the earth. Boomstick: He hates groups, seeing it as a sign of weakness, and will actively hunt down small groups. Carmine, after killing a certain In-Birth, learns of the most powerful one of all, Hilda. Elated, he goes through, killing the members of Amnesia to find her. Wizard: Carmine's EXS Ability is Blood Spike. In exchange for his life force, Carmine hs the ability to manipulate his very blood, making spikes, and can steal life force by merely touching them. He can generate a pool of blood known as "Dissolve", at the cost of some of his vitality. Boomstick: You're telling me, this guy hurts himself, just to hurt you!? Wizard: Yes Boomstick: Holy shit, he doesn't fuck around! Spikes and puddles of blood isn't the only thing he can create with his blood. He can make scythes, that can increase in size. He can draw enemies in, can make spikes appear. ''' Wizard: Every charachter in Under Night IN-BIRTH, has a special move called an Infinite Worth, or an Infinite Worth EXS. His Infinite Worth, known as "Be Devoured" is when Carmine fires dozens of blood needles into anenemy, then causing them to explode, whilst inside their bodies. '''Boomstick: His Infinite Worth EXS, literally called "You Shit! This is the end!" Has Carmine summon a bloody tomb that ensnares his opponent, then impales them from different directions with his blood spikes, only for them to explode! Increasing the damage! Boomstick: He's overpowered and kept up with most of the Under Night cast, and he can compare to Erika Wagner, who can put large holes in clouds! Wizard: He's kept up with Seth, who can move at around lightspeed, and Hyde, who has about the same reaction time. He can keep up, with Mika, who can climb to the top of a building in mere seconds. AND he can block bullets and lasers. Boomstick: Even before getting his powers, this guy was tough! Before gaining his powers, he's survived getting attacked by a void, he's taken hits from most of the cast, and has taken hits from Gordeau's SOUL-SHREDDING scythe! Wizard: Not to mention he can do all this without getting anemia- Boomstick: Even with these abilities, there's drawbacks. He takes damage from some of his own attacks, his sadism might cause him to make the fight longer than it needs to, and he's cocky to a fault. ' Wizard: Still not someone you'd want to encounter during the Hollow Night.... ''Carmine: Keep pissing me off, and I'll dye you all red! Pre-Fight Wizard: Alright, the combatants are set! Let's end this debate once and for all! '''Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! FIGHT The Hollow Night....it's that month again. This town seems to be a hotspot for this random occurence. A group of unallied In-Birth's were running from something. "I-is that that 'Carmine Prime' guy we've been hearing about!?" One of them said, clearly afraid. "No, he looked like a Void, b-but he could speak, just what the hell was that th-" He was cut off when a long red tendril went through his chest. Along with some maniacal laughter, before being pulled into the shadows. The rest of the group went to run, before they heard a voice... "Scared are we? Can't be scared if you're DEAD!" An entity jumped out at the group, and the screen fades to black... Carmine's ''long white hair blew in the wind, with a pile of bodies behind him, he stretched and yawned. "Wow, a bunch of weaklings they all were." Something suddenly caught the In-Birth's attaention, loud, crunching. "The hell? A Void, maybe. Maybe it's that one who can talk or somethin. This just got interesting..." Carmine said with a sly smirk, as his hair suddenly changed to red, along with his arms. As Carnage was feasting on the rest of the group, he turned around with a growl, hearing footsteps. He then sees Carmine with a disgusted look. "Ew...what kinda In-Birth are you?..." ''"In-Birth? I have no idea what you're going on about, but you....you sure do look tasty!!" Carnage's hands shift into scythe blades, and he lunges. FIGHT! -Cue: Taste the Blood (Devil May Cry 3)- Carmine reacted with no hesitation, kicking Carnage square in the jaw and right into a telephone pole. Carnage quickly bound back up, and swung his arms rapidly, to which Carmine made a double-sided scythe blade out of his blood, to counter the rapid slashes, one of the blades goes up into the air. Carnage's hand turns into a machete like blade, and he stabs forward, which Carmine barely ducks under. Carmine sends a blood spike right through Carnage's side, and again. When it dissipates, a puddle was about 5 feet in front of Carnage. Carnage went to ruch Carmine, but a blood spike came from the puddle and impaled the serial killer. With a closing of his fist, blood spikes erupted from Carnage. He quickly pulled himself off. Then Carnage gave a smirk. "Try this on for size, punk!" One of Cletus's tendrils wrapped around a lamp post, smacking Carmine squre in the jaw, and the force sent him into the building. Carnage unleashed an onslught of bladed tendrils in Carmine's direction, with a loud roar. Camine was hit by the onslaught as he screamed in pain. As Carmin fell to his knees, Carnage made an axe out of his right hand, and brought it up, exocutioner style. With a shout of "DIE!" ,he brought it down. -Stop Music- "WHAT!?" It was blocked, by shield of Carmine's blood. While Carmine had a sadistic smile on his face. "Amatuer!" The shield disappeared, and Carmine delivered a punch, square to Carnage's jaw. Carnge tries to rush in, but he keeps him back with a double-sided scythe. "Come on, man!" Carmine said with a frown. "You're boring me here!" "Hehehehehehe....I'm gonn rip that mug right off you'r head, boy!" -Cue: Give me a Break (Guilty Gear Xrd)- Carnage palmed the ground and a pillar of his Symbiote infused blood towards Carmine, he moved out of the way, and smacked Carnage across the face, Carmine making a blade of blood to increase the damage, it actually eviscerated Carnage's lower jaw, as it sway helplessly in the wind, what happened next surprised the In-Birth. It just...put itself back into place. "What the hell are you, anyway!?" "If I told ya, I'd have to kill ya! Ah, hell, I'm going to anyway!" Carnage made a longsword with his left hand and stabbed forward, Carmine swiftly slid under, and swnt Carnage into the air with a blood pillar. Blood orbs suddenly surrounded Carnage. -Stop Music- As Carnage was in the air, he gave a deadpan face. "Ah, shi-" -Continue Music- Carmine closed his fist and blood spikes erupted in Carnage's body, causing Carnage to scream inhumanly, almost like a roar. As he falls down, Carmine laughs. "You weak peace of shit! Is that all!?" "Shut it boy!" They literally butt heads, and Carmine smirks. "Come on, man! Make this a night I can remember!!!" "Won't be able to remember much whe I eat your brain!!" SLICE! -Stop Music- There was a gash on Carmine's chest. But they didn't seem to affect him. "I see now, you aren't an In-Birth! You can't kill me in the first place!" "We'll see about that!" Two of Carnage's tendrils pinned Carmine to the ground, coming from Carmine's own body, however. Carnage laughed. "You'll taste nice~" ''He said as two scythes formed from his hand, but then, those tendrils suddenly wrapped around Carmine, and formed into a sper-like weapon, and went right through Carnage's side. ''"OW! WHAT THE FUCK DID Y-" "You've been attacking me with your blood, dumbass!" https://youtu.be/bG6K1SjIRrE%7C-Cue: Gluttony Fang- Carmine then axed kicked the serial killer, square in the skull. An audible 'CRACK!' can be hears when Carmine's foot connects, making a bloody shuriken-like porjectile, which keeps Carnage, in the air, Carmine laughs and makes a blood crystal, which impales Carnage, sinding bloody needles through his body. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! BE DEVOURED!" With a swipe from his hands, the needles exploded, eviscerting Carnage's body, and sending him into a building. Carmine laughs again, "Weak shit!" And turns around The music clowly fades out, but slowly kicks back up, when Carmine turns his head. Seeing tendrils slowly creep out of the hole that he threw Carnage into. An enraged Cletus Kasady, showing his true face, before covering it up with the symbiote goes to stab Carmine through the chest, Carnage goes straight through the In-Birth, before sending him into the air, letting out a guttural roar, Carnage grew wings, and quickly flew up towards the Carmine, and his legs grew into blades. With a sadistic smirk, Carnage screamed. "DIE!" But before he could pierce the In-Birth, he grabbed onto Carnage's leg, and chucked him into the pavement, making a large crater. -Stop Music- Carmine smirked and landed into the crater, seeing Carnage panting. But he was slowly regenerating. "Not this time!" -Cue: Bad Surface- "NOW!" Carmine kicks the serial killer into the air. "In tune with the red carpet.." Using Kasady's own blood, leaving him now defenseless, he entraps him in a bloody stalagmite. "Skewered by the red needles!" More giant needles came from every direction, skewering the stalagmite. "YOU SHALL DIE AND RETURN TO THE RED ORIGIN!!" More and more needles keep impaling Carnage. "YOU SHIT! THIS IS THE END!!!" Carmine pulls his fist back, which causes the bloody stalagemite Carnage was trapped in to sharrer, shattering Cletus's body along with it! The blood slowly seeps back into Carmine. -Stop music- Carmine laughs into the night, but then he noticed something different, his blood started to cover his body, in a suit similar to Carnage. "Heheehehehehe...I could get used to this..." KO! Analysis Boomstick: OH MY GOD THAT WAS BRUTAL! I LOVED IT! Wizard: This match was tough, but there were two main factors that led to Carmine's victory. Boomstick: Well, for one, Carnage's Symbiote and blood are one in the same, it's a given that Carmine could manipluate that as well. And second, Carnage...wasn't an In-Birth Wizard: Right, and while Carmine would have a rough time putting Carnage down, it could be done. Carnage is indeed stonger, yes. But Carmine is much, much faster. And Carmine, as an In-Birth, can't be killed by a non-In-Birth, like Carnage. Unless one used Existance Erasure, something Carnage does not have. Boomstick: While Carmine would have a hell of time putting him down, Carnage couldn't even do the same. Looks like Cletus bled out in the end! Wizard: The winner is: Carmine Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle! A returning champion makes a comeback... ???: Well, bring it on! I love this! This is what I live for! AND I"M ABSOLUTELY CRAZY ABOUT IT!!! And now...he faces new competition.... ???: Everything that lives is designed to end. We are perpetually trapped...in a never-ending spiral of life and death. Trivia *The connection between Carnage and Carmine is that they're psychopaths who manipulate their blood, who kill for the fun of it *This battle would be 2D *If this fight had an origial soundtrack, it would be called 'Bloody Brawl' Category:"Blood" themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Marvel vs Under-Night IN BIRTH Category:Flare-Rex Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles